1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to videoconferencing, and more particularly to a system and method for using biometrics technology in videoconferencing.
2. Description of Related Art
An essential element of the new global economy is a large number of business transactions occurring between participants in widely different geographic locations. Since it is often difficult and costly for all such participants to meet in a single location, many participants rely on conferencing mechanisms such as conference call services and videoconference systems. Advantageously, these videoconference systems allow participants to view and hear other participants, observe remote demonstrations, and exchange information. Videoconferencing thus allows people at two or more locations to collaborate.
Typically, a user who wishes to initiate a videoconference must first gain access to a communication resource, such as a videoconference network including a videoconference system. Conventionally, the user must manually input his or her network user name and password in order to gain access to the videoconference network. A major disadvantage of this access method is that an unauthorized person with a stolen password can access the videoconference network. Likewise, an authorized user who forgets his or her user name or password, or does not correctly enter the user name or password, cannot access the videoconference network.
Further, a typical videoconference system has characteristics that must be configured before the videoconference system can be used. Additionally for a communication network based on the Internet Protocol (IP), a videoconference system usually must have each remote terminal's IP address in order to establish communication with each remote terminal. Since a typical IP address contains four fields having three decimal digits each (e.g., 102.160.190.240), manually inputting an IP address into a computer or videoconference system is time consuming and prone to error. This problem is expected to worsen as future generations of IP addressing schemes may contain even more digits. Further, in more complicated networks having firewalls and network address translation steps, the videoconference system may require a great deal more configuration before the videoconference system can communicate with another videoconference system over such a communication network. Thus, even setting up a simple videoconference amongst a few people may be a time-consuming and frustrating process.
Another drawback to conventional videoconference systems is immobility. Traditionally, a speaker must remain stationary during a course of a videoconference since the camera is typically fixed in one direction. If the speaker moves around a conference room, the speaker risks moving, either partially or fully, out of a camera's field of view.
Once a videoconference is established, a number of other tasks may typically be performed. A presenter may have presentation material to provide to the other conference participants. Either this presentation material must be physically brought to the videoconference system and loaded, or the presenter must manually retrieve the presentation from a network storage resource. Each of these methods presents usage and security concerns. Further, the presenter in a videoconference may want to restrict access to certain presentation materials, or to provide different materials to different participants. Such access control is accomplished today by protecting each file with an appropriate password, or by transmitting certain files to appropriate individuals in advance. However, these access control methods are laborious, produce inconsistent results, and are apt to result in security breaches.
Further, many conveniences and features of videoconferencing require manual configuration. For instance, the user may prefer a certain screen format or display brightness, but may not know how to configure these settings on the videoconference system, or the user may not have the extra time needed to manually adjust these settings.
For all of the foregoing reasons and other related reasons, a videoconference user must manually execute complex and time consuming procedures to initiate and maintain a videoconference. Further, the user typically must remain stationary during the course of the videoconference. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of videoconferencing that provides ease of use, enhanced security, and personalization features. There is a further need for a system and method using biometrics technology in a videoconferencing environment.